<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Арт] В конце пути по вспышке света by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454374">[Арт] В конце пути по вспышке света</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10'>ICD_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Art, Crossover, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нашу команду очень зацепил мотив усыновленных Сергеем Муравьевым-Апостолом мальчиков. Мы уже развивали эту историю в мини «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285141">Лаврентий и Ларион</a>», но нас не отпустило.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Арт] В конце пути по вспышке света</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Размер изображения:</strong> 1369х1000px</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>